Eat Me
by J.L.Lunar
Summary: Ryou's spotted the Wolf that lives in the woods. He always watches from afar, bringing goodies. But one day, Ryou decides that's not enough, and he draws the wolf in. Deathshipping


**Request for Cat**

A steady drip went on in the background, that plopping of water as it extracted itself from the leaves, shooting along the area just to poke its head over the edge and give a large 'fuck you' to the world before plummeting down and splattering itself softly across the ground, stretching wide and branching out. Its deceased and ruined body lay there, the remains trickling away as its brethern followed swiftly after, meeting a similar demise.

The crunch of leaves echoed through the air, as small, black booted shoes tramped readily through the area. Each wicked tip plunged softly through the mulchy ground, spearing leaves and dirt alike in their romp through the area.

Slivering about the leather footwear was a scarlet cloak, swishing about the ankles and scraping hesitantly against the blades of grass their dared to raise their heads to face the morning light. Traveling up the cloth happened to lead to small, slender shoulders that sloped downwards, completely hidden beneath the mass of fabric, and the stark white hair that normal rippled down and outwards was now neatly tucked beneath the hood.

Red cloak - so simple in nature, but it hid so much. Beneath the rim, after all, resided large, innocent brown eyes that were framed with startling white lashes, set amongst a pallid face of sharp bones and wistfullness, almost giving off the feeling of knowledge beyond its years. But, just as the flowing, crimson garment, the eyes hid the inner soul, twisted and mutated into a writhing black thing, so very corrupted but in such different ways.

Never did the pale hands that clutched tightly about a simple whicker basket ever commit murder. Never were any of the items that resided beneath the blue gingham cover stolen or made with impure intentions. Never did those expressive eyes ever view a dead corpse and give a contemptuous sniff, and deny knowing it. And never, never ever, did that sharp nose turn up to anyone in need.

But even the purest have their secrets, just as did little Ryou Bakura.

He strode through the woods now, the soft, wafting smell of his mother's cooking rolling through the tender breeze to stroke softly at his nostrils, the delicious scent sending a happy thrum through his body. A soft, rolling pink tongue removed itself from the wet caverns of the boy's mouth, and stroked softly at the tender lips now pursed before a row of set white teeth.

"He'll enjoy these," the boy told himself, smile playing across his features as he peered down at the wine bottle thrusting itself from beneath the decorated fabric tucked neatly away into the wicker. "And he'll definitely enjoy that."

Now of course this 'he' was not the sweet grandmother that Ryou's mother assumed she was sending her best to. And certainly the hot flash of lust that sparked through Ryou's teenage mind at the thought of rippling muscles and a spark of blonde hair was not for his dear granny.

No, that recluse of a woman had seen neither hide nor tail of her little grandson or their family for quite some time, and she had certainly not received the carting of food that happened to pass this way. Perhaps the first time she had, and had been thankful, wrinkled face collapsing into a gibbering mess of drool and joy as she petted softly at Ryou, thanking him again and again for such simple things.

However, times after that, another patron had been partaking in her goodies, and she had seen none of it. Ryou knew she was still alive - he had sources that could tell him that for sure - but she had gotten nothing as of yet.

As said, every little, innocent thing as their dirty secret, and it just so happened that this was just the minor tip and corner of Ryou's rather large splotch atop his white reputation. His little blackening spot seemed to only expand itself ever farther as the days passed, and he continued his unholy trip into the woods.

The hole itself, he had decided, could be blamed on his family's laziness, and inability to care. Had they simply gone through the woods themselves to visit their recluseve grandmother, then they would have learned the truth in a heart beat, or, if they had stopped to question how Ryou was sometimtes so rather quick about it, they could've deduced that he did not make the full trip, and he certainly did not stay, as instructed, to make sure his grandmother was fine and well.

But human folly - he disregarded it, making his own self feel better about his traisping through the woods. He was trying to lure in a beast, and the beast he had indeed lured, though it was reluctant. Ryou's burning desire to see the beast time and time again kept flaring, however, and he often looked forward to the days when his mother would deliver unto him that tiny basket, and order him off, skipping and running with his red cloak flaring behind him.

This time, however, would be different.

This time, Ryou kept his cloak tight and drawn to his body, hiding everything, and especially the startling hair that he had become so well known for. Because, after all this time, Ryou was not content with just 'seeing' this beast anymore. No, he wanted that beast before him, where he could race his fingers through the thick hair, delve his body down and feel the inhuman strengtht that the lithe body possessed, and to either take or be taken by the devilish beast known as the Big Bad Wolf.

And this day was certainly the day that little Ryou would push and spread his little dark spot to the limit.

The trees that made up his surroundings soon parted, trunks twisting themselves and shying away from the small little beaten up path Ryou had used, and carted outwards to make way for a rather large clearing, lush grass rolling and beating against one another as they bathed in the sun's delicious warmth.

Ryou strode to the center, lips tugging into a small smile as he slowly slid to his knees, cloak spilling out and blanketing the area around him. The basket he held thumped to the floor, and he let out a slow, soothing, and relaxing sigh, coaxing his nerves into a state of semi-calmness.

"Come out come out," Ryou called softly, his voice soft and persuasive as he shifted his knees the tiniest bit. "Little Wolf Little Wolf, won't you come out and feast?" the boy murmured, lips pressing into a thin line as he watched the shadows, skin crawling with anticipation.

A small shift and a ripple broke through the black surface of the shadows, and the glint of rather sharp teeth beckoned teasingly to Ryou. The pallid boy let out a sharp breath, and clutched his hands in his lap, giving a dry swallow. Whatever resided within the shadows moved once more, and lids popped wide, allowing Ryou to see the gleam of bright, jewel-like eyes that glistened from the darkness - a bright sheen of lavender surrounded with a sea of white.

"I'm far from little," a voice snarled, curling its way from the depths of the shadows, reaching through the air like course nails dragging down skin. Ryou's body gave a whole, sharp shudder, his body quaking from the pleasure that coursed through him from hearing those words.

"Care to prove it?" Ryou challenged, voice only quaking in the slightest as he stared directly towards the form of the Wolf. It had not been a direct command, but it clearly showed wanting, and Ryou was ready to enforce it. "I brought food," he continued, determined desipte his chattering teeth, and the plunge of icy fear that trickled through his body. "You can feast as you show me yourself."

A thoughtful hum seemed to drag itself from the dark, before a final, relenting bob was given, and the Wolf emerged softly into the glade. Ryou could only stare as he had before many, many times when he'd caught the minor glimpses.

The tall, staggering blonde hair rose from the front of the forehead, sculpting up and back, forming itself into nasty points that were fringed with blood and leaves from their owner's home. Flexing arms rolled down from a back, and they shifted, supporting the wide, barrel chest that was above them. Teeth, large and sharp, slid from betwixt dark lips, nipping at themselves and pressing against the skin, small indents being left in the dark skin that was stretched taught across the body. Ears, brown triangles of rotating, twitching messes, shifted at the corners of the head, and matched the rythm of the thumping tail behind them. As the beast lumbered forward, its large claws dug into the ground, ripping apart moss and mud in their treck to Ryou's side, nose crinkled in a dubious way as he bared his fangs, attempting to frighten the boy before him.

Ryou merely clucked his tongue mildly, and snapped his fingers a bit. The Wolf wrinkled his nose, attractive lines and hideous bulges erupting across his face as Ryou readily ignored them, instead focused on hoisting up the ginham cover, and baring the food and wine to the animal before him.

The Wolf slipped forward, stuffing his face into the basket, Ryou watching, fascinated, as the beast emerged with a piece of bread wedged between his jaws. The fierce fangs pierced easily through the crust, burying themselves in the white innards. With a vicious spit, the lips puckered and the bread was expelled from the depths, splatting against the dirt. It immediately began collecting the particles, ants swarming and waggling attennae in thought as they prodded suspiciously at the wet dough.

They soon dispersed, however, when the Wolf rushed forward, slamming his paws atop the bread and crushing it flat, teeth scraping away at the warm, brown outside of the treat. His tongue lolled outwards, an angry red mark that stroked teasingly at the bread, clearly disatisfied if the eyes were to say much.

Remembering himself, Ryou sucked in a sharp breath, and decided to stretch his vocal chords in an attempt to socialize with the one he'd come to see. "What's your name?" the pale boy queried, hand reaching up to grasp at the neck of his cloak, fingers gripping and snagging at the edges.

The Wolf paused, and cocked his head, teeth jutting out as another unnattractive bulge pushed itself from the beast's features, before quickly returning to normal. The hair waggled, and the ears twitched, and the gaze slid slowly onto Ryou's slender, blanketed frame.

"Marik."

Ryou took in this information slowly, digesting it calmly and allowing it to rest inside, eyes crinkling slightly. "Well, Marik," the boy continued softly, cautiously using the name and watching the beast. Ryou was not corrected, and he took that as a prompt to either stop talking, or to continue: Ryou easily chose the latter. "I've been watching you," the boy breathed, brown eyes wide as he stared demurely at the wolf, which crouched hesitantly on his haunches, one hand raised as if to better bolt.

"I know you have been," the Wolf retorted, not bothering to hide the small growl that crept about in his tones. "I've gotten the food you've left prior..." Pausing, the Wolf cast a gaze to the flattened piece of mush, swarming the bugs. "This is the first time you've broughten that."

Ryou felt a thrill of pleasure race through him at the thought that Marik had been eating the food. Biting harshly at his lip, Ryou's eyes narrowed, lust flooding through them as he quickly shifted a hand to the basket. Marik gave him an irritated look, and watched as Ryou slowly drew the wine bottle from the basket, the cold neck of it clasped between slick fingers.

"Wine?" Ryou offered, holding it out slowly to the Wolf, watching as the blonde came to a decision to finally accept the liquid. Grasping the bottle, he drew it in to himself, teeth hacking at the lid to pop it free from the rim. Tipping it back without even a second's hesitation, the Wolf drowned his throat with the alcohol.

His adam's apple bobbed with the effort, and his lips stretched taut across the mouth of it. It seems Marik, so used to lapping from streams or other convenient means, was puzzled by this thing, and merely attempted to shove it down his throat.

With another hot flash of lust, Ryou watched the mouth spread wide, and he licked his dry lips, shifting uncomfortably. Ryou himself wasn't exactly a libido filled person. He didn't go around attempting to catch a peek at people changing, and he certainly didn't peep on people bathing or any such thing. He'd had one sexual encounter, and it had been an awkward shuffle in a shed, where both people had been coerced into it by teasing friends.

Needless to say, Ryou had left said shed with lowered expectations for the future world. However, staring at the Wolf, he felt a... Different type of lust, to say the least. It wasn't that jolt that urged him to touch himself - no, this was a carnal need that made him want to take the Wolf, or be taken, but, yet again, not in the traditional way. When it came to imaginging sex with any other creature, a cringe rocked Ryou's body.

No, no, watching the lips peel back from the now drained bottle to reveal the canines lurking within, Ryou knew exactly what he desired.

As Ryou watched, the Wolf's cheeks flushed mildly, and a slow, drawn out laugh erupted from the creature. It tossed the bottle to the grass, where it landed with a small thud, crushing several unlucky insects that had merely wanted the tasty piece of bread.

"That stuff was good," Marik informed Ryou, before slowly rising up to his feet. He staggered minimally, and the tongue lolled out once more. Shifting away, the blonde stumbled away, bracing himself on a near by tree as the pads of his feet dragged along the ground.

Letting out a small yelp, Ryou quickly rose up, clinging to his cloak as he made haste to reach out, grasping the other man's bicep, fingers winding tight about the muscle. With a small shudder, Ryou wondered how much power exerted from that could crush him, how much it could easily render him a broken mess before the beast.

Shoving those thoughts away for later, he was inclined to the task of keeping the Wolf here, and to entice him. Marik, for his part, was giving Ryou a dull look, eyes lost of their malicious smirk as they were dulled with alcohol. His teeth still pressed into a ragged fence of gleaming spittle, before he was finally in a state of relaxation and apathy to where Ryou could drag him readily back into the field.

Ryou let out a sigh of relief that the Wolf was compromising. The boy could only hope the wind hadn't dulled Marik to much - he wanted to enjoy this after all. Quickly settling the dark skinned canine down, Ryou folded his own self up, hand petting softly at the biceps.

Marik let out a slow, demented croon, face bulging as his fingers snagged at Ryou's cloak. The paler boy made a noise of compliance, and jerked hesitantly, free hand brushing along the beast's face. Marik made a rough bark, and dug his nails into the scarlet fabric that clung to Ryou's body.

Giving a soft smile, Ryou, reached down. Now was as good a time as any.

"Marik," the white haired man whispered softly, eyes lidding themselves minimally as they stared to the Wolf. "Are you hungry for meat?" Ryou was mildly unsteady. This was the first time he'd felt anything like this at all. It was a new concept, to say the least, and whether it would be succesful or not still stood to be judged. He just knew that, since the first time he'd seen those shimmering teeth and hateful eyes that he'd been planning for this.

"Of course," the Wolf slurred, giving a slight hiccup and pursing his lips. "Do you got you some in there?" the blonde demanded, staring pointedly at the wicker basket as he gave a vicious slurp, tongue flapping against his lips. "Gimme it."

"It's not in the basket," Ryou replied softly, giving a slight smile as he shifted before Marik, hands resting on the beats's shoulders, fingers kneading slightly at the tense skin. With a small shudder of anticipation, Ryou drew a hand back, and tugged at the strings holding his cloak about him. With a flourish, he swung it away, revealing his nude, pale body residing within the folds.

His breath caught, and a small wind blew, perking his nipples as he peered lustily at the other man. Ryou's erection, already gaining power and blood, was soon touched softly with a pale hand, as the brown eyes lidded, peering lustily at the beast.

"Eat me," Ryou commanded, pink lips falling open as he fell back, spreading his legs, caught in the delicious moment. His mouth shimmered and twitched, nervous but oh so excited as he spread the limbs further, baring himself to the baffled Wolf.

"Eat you?" the other rumbled, teeth pressing together as he peered through the drunken haze. "You want me... To eat you?" His eyelids fluttered, one closing before the other in a teeter totter of protection.

"Yes," Ryou urged, panting now as he slid back to his elbows, chest heaving with the effort. "Rip into me with your sharp fangs," he begged, eyes squinting as he prepared for what was to come.

Marik pondered it for a moment, claws working at the ground as he eyed the delicious meal set out before him. Should he turn it down, or enjoy it? He wasn't to sure, but he doubted this could be a trap...

Making his decision, the ears narrowed themselves, and the tail rose up. Giving a ferocious snarl, causing a hot flash of lust to race through Ryou, the Wolf crouched low, before launching himself foward, claws immediately marking and claiming Ryou as their own.

The boy let out a sharp screech, the blood welling from the cuts as his tongue lolled out, tossing his head to the side. White hair spilled across the grass, mingling with the red droplets that were let loose.

His screams were only further continued when, with a gleam of saliva, the sharpened canines of the Wolf bore down on his shoulder, piercing the skin and ripping a chunk of the flesh free. With a shriek, Ryou sunk down, rocking his hips as the pain coursed through him. He watched the flesh deviate, and he let out a groan of pleasure, further enjoying it by the teeth ripping through the flesh that dangled from Marik's jaws.

Sneaking a hand down, Ryou stroked his erection, watching as the teeth drew themselves down his chest, stripping the flesh in strings as he only groaned and writhed more, pleasuring himself to the sounds of his demise.

Marik blocked out the shrieks of pleasure - he didn't care what the other boy enjoyed. Once intoxicated with alcohol, he now was driven to a frenzy by bloodlust, hacking and slashing apart the skin. Crimson blood leapt free of the confines of Ryou's mortal body, and slipped down his throat, coaxing the innards as he screeched with joy.

Ryou just continued to writh, slashed arms rising up so he could place his hands on Marik's shoulders. The Wolf retaliated with a sharp nip, crushing the bones of Ryou's index finger, ripping it free and gulping it down, nails separated as he expertly flicked it to the side, not wanting to swallow the cartilege.

Blood gushed from the stump, and Ryou cried out from the pain. He was not detered, however, and merely redoubled his efforts as he slapped his hands to Marik's broad shoulders, and he thrust his hips upwards, grinding against the attacking Wolf.

Marik made a noise of surpised, before slashing down once more, teeth plunging into the jugular. Ryou gave a particularly loud screech, vocal chords throbbing as he dug his nails into the Wolf's flesh, hips thrusting one final time as he came across Marik's chest, splattering the beast with his seed as the teeth sunk lower, ripping apart the flesh, and digging into the vein.

Ryou's body gave a vicious shake, his final movement, before the flush of blood erupted into the air, speckling the grass and dying the surrounding flesh. His mouth fell free, and he shivered and shook, body twitching and riding out the death and orgasm simulatenously.

Marik ignored all of this, focusing on snagging the vein, ripping it free and removing his fang from it. Noticing the boy was dead, the Wolf gave a vicious chuckle, and prodded the other boy with his nose. Taking another small bite, he stared distastefully down at the cum now decorating him.

He could only hope this was a once in a life time thing.

Such sick little victims didn't capture his fancy, after all. Where was the screaming, the fear, the fun?

Giving a dejected sigh, he snagged another chomp, and crushed it between his teeth.

Well, he wasn't about to spoil a good meal.

-(-o-)-

**Vore is a bitch to write.**

**8l**


End file.
